Demonic Salvation
by WingsOfFate
Summary: HPYYH. The weak link of the barrier separating the human and demon realms has shifted to Britain. Now the Tantei must help combat the dark lord Voldemort before he unleashes demonkind on the wizarding and muggle communities.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This is a Yu Yu Hakusho/Harry Potter crossover, I own neither of these great inspirations; they belong to their respectable owners…  
I only steal the characters and bend them to the whims of my twisted mind.

A/N: Hello, WingsOfFate here- just to let you know; this story is not co written with MadAzzSin, unlike 'To the Brink of Fantasy'. I don't want anyone to beta for me but any suggestions you can give would be well received (don't hesitate to point out any mistakes I may make, whether they're to do with the facts from the canon or grammar and spelling slip-ups). Enjoy the story!

**This fanfiction takes place AFTER the 5th HP book and AFTER the Dark Tournament. Disregard the canon after these events.**

Prologue

(4th of August.)

16 year old, Harry James Potter swept a stand of untameable black hair away from his eyes and continued to look out of his bedroom window at Number 4 Privit Drive. The junior wizard sighed with boredom and once more scanned the impeccable, horribly **neat** front garden with his emerald green eyes. Even in the early morning darkness it was plain that not a single blade of grass was out of place- but Harry would know that anyway, he'd spent most of yesterday mowing the lawn and pruning the rose bushes down there.

Not that it would mean less work for him to do tomorrow.

Harry's limbs still ached from the forced labour and cried out for sleep, but the boy's mind refused to give into slumber just yet- maybe if he waited until Hedwig returned from her nightly hunt…she could help keep him awake.

No that was stupid, Hedwig wouldn't be back until dawn, and by that time she would want to get some sleep.

'_Maybe if I went for a walk…' _Harry thought, but almost immediately dismissed the idea. _'The Dursleys would wake up the moment I went out the door-, and even if I got that far there would be someone from the Order to drag me back.' _The teen scowled and he turned away from the open window. The Order **knew **what was going on here and yet had sent nobody to take him back to Head Quarters. All he had gotten was a few birthday cards and presents that lay hidden under the loose floor board beneath his bed. There was no letter from Professor Dumbledore telling him when he would be picked up, if at all.

'_I wonder who's on duty now,' _Harry pondered and crossed the room to his bedside table, he picked up the notebook there and turned to a page containing a complicated grid of which about a third of the slots were still blank. Glancing at his alarm clock he deducted that it was nearly 2:30 in the morning. '_Mundungus Fletcher,' _was scrawled inHarry's own hand in the box for this day and time. With the monotonous boredom this summer had brought, it hadn't taken long for Harry to discover that he was always being watched by someone from the Order- and they always had the same slot, which all lasted for two hours at a time. It was terrible system, one that could easily be exploited- if you knew how.

Tonight he was going to do just that.

Harry carefully drew away to the far side of his room, beside the chest of drawers and started getting dressed. He pulled on a pair of extremely baggy jeans -that hadn't fit Dudley to begin with- and an equally loose t-shirt. The teen retrieved his wand from beneath the floor boards and stuck it into a trouser pocket; he also withdrew his father's invisibility cloak from the crevice, with care and a little reverence. Even though the Dursleys now permitted him to keep his magical belongings in his room, he wasn't taking **any **chances with confiscation.

The wizard in training slipped the cloak on and toed his trainers (two sizes too big) onto his sock clad feet; he pulled the hood up over his head before checking to make sure the cloak covered everything. Harry may have grown a few inches recently but he was still small for his age.

The cool, early morning air was deceptively silent as Harry hoisted himself out the window, making his slow but steady assent down the drain pipe. He jumped when he was close enough to the ground so not to hurt himself, angling his body to land in a half crouch on the grass- Quidditch training had its uses.

Straightening his cloak, the Boy-Who-Lived set off in direction of the park, feeling surprisingly free as he passed a snoring Mundungus; asleep at his post beneath a tree across the street from Number 4. _'I won't go back until I'm too exhausted to dream,' _Harry thought with conviction. There was no way he was going to see the department of mysteries- **or** the graveyard again anytime soon.

**0000000000000000000**

Intense brown eyes followed the invisible boy's movements, the figure waited until Harry was almost out of sight then followed- slipping out of the shadow of the tree beside the slumbering Order member. He gave a slow- lazy- chase, his confident footfalls light enough to make no sound whatsoever on the tarmac.

TBC.

A/N: Yes, I know it's short but remember- this is only a prologue, the chapters will be **much** longer. Please remember to **REVIEW**; I would like a decent percentage of the people reading this to say something. It doesn't have to be much: a question, a comment or even a flame- I really don't mind which.

8th of October, 2005


	2. Owl Communication

Disclaimer: This is a Yu Yu Hakusho/Harry Potter crossover, I own neither of these great inspirations; they belong to their respectable owners…  
I only steal the characters and bend them to the whims of my twisted mind.

A/N: Something about this chapter annoys me, I don't know what, maybe it's the Kurama scene... Well anyway, I'm sorry for the delay but I've been on work experience leave from school for a while, working in one of the local theatres, backstage in the wardrobe department, which was great by the way. Only problem was: I got out of the place at about 11 o'clock at night, sometime later. I hope you can forgive me for this late (and kind of short) update.

All reviewers will be worshiped at the end of the chapter.

**This fanfiction takes place AFTER the 5th HP book and AFTER the Dark Tournament. Disregard the canon after these events.**

Chapter One: Owl Communication.

(1st of August)

A white and golden brown owl flew against the fierce wind, a letter -titled in emerald green _hiragana_- tied to its leg. It started to spiral downward as it reached its given destination: a large yet picturesque Japanese shrine, painted in tasteful neutral greens and a soft red tone. One of the sliding paper doors was open partway, to let in the cool midday air. The barn owl took advantage of the convenient entrance, alighting on the low wooden table, in front of a severe, elderly woman who was small of stature and bore greying pink hair.

Genkai raised her gaze from the tea in her hands and placed the small china cup to the side, she lightly stroked the top of the bird's head before removing the letter from the messenger's possession. She slit the top of the envelope with a razor sharp burst of _ki _and let the parchment fall into a callused, wrinkled hand. The said owl did not leave as the martial arts master had half expected, forgoing a hasty exit to instead wait for Genkai to post her reply.

_Master Genkai, _(the letter read)

_I have not been in touch with you for some time but I am afraid this is not a social message; in fact I now contact you with the gravest urgency. Demons, -as you know- have not been sighted in Britain since the time of Grindewald, or at least that was the case until recently._

_I am sure that you have heard rumours of another dark lord, even though you have been isolated from the wizarding community; his name is Voldemort and few dare to speak his name. He has somehow managed to shatter, or at least shift, the magical barrier protecting this world from the realm of demons. You may remember that you explained the concept of this barrier to me when we both met years ago, at the rise of the last dark lord. I do not claim to grasp even the fundamentals of your brand of magical power, but I am aware that you possibly know more about demonkind than anyone alive. _

_Demons have been sighted in Britain, mostly in Scotland and the east of Northern Ireland. The Ministry at first refused to believe that this was happening, and then they were simply without the knowledge of how to counteract the crisis._

_If you could come here and strengthen the old wards at Hogwarts it would give our cause much hope against this new threat. However, if wards were to be reinforced at the ministry it would take more time. Since there are no anti-demon seals at all in the relatively new building that the core of our society is housed in. The extent of aid you extend would be your choice; naturally, you would have it no other way._

_No matter what happens, this is no small task but I would not ask you to come unless I had no other choice, please send your answer via owl as soon as you come to a decision. If the answer is yes then a member of the school faculty will come to take you to a safe house at 1 o'clock on the 3rd of this month, I'm afraid time is of the essence. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Genkai folded the letter back over and went back to slowly sipping her tea, apparently not noticing the Hogwarts owl shifting uncomfortably in the silence. Only when every drop of the sweet, pungent liquid was consumed did the old woman pull a mobile phone from an inner pocket of her _gi. _She flippedit open and punched a number; it wasn't long before a chirpy female voice inquired:

"_Moshi moshi?" _

"Botan, are you in Rekai now?"

"_Genkai-sama? Er, yes I am, Koenma-sama's office, do you want me to hand you over?" _

"No. Just get the toddler to check the Makai barrier on his screen."

"_Er…anything else?"_ The reaper knew better than to reprimand the caller for the insult to her employer.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I need you to drag the dimwit and the rest of the asylum here- midday on the 3rd, sharp. Tell them to pack for a long holiday; you're going to be dealing with an outside party so make sure you come without the oar."

"_Ok. Um, I sort of need to go now; Koenma-sama wants to know what's going on."_ There was a muffled high pitched voice in the background; it was growing steadily louder and more insistent.

"Of course, just make sure you tell him what I said." Genkai hung up.

The owl, still perched uncomfortably on the table hooted softly, causing Genkai to cast her eyes to its presence. "The patience you feather brains have is astonishing." The bird squawked indignantly; Genkai ignored it and instead started writing her reply.

As much as she would love to make Dumbledore squirm, she knew it just wasn't worth it.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Minamino Shuichi (known to a select few as Kurama) put the sleek, cordless phone back in its cradle on the hallway table. Botan was not very specific 'a long holiday' hardly gave any clues as to where they were actually going. Though, Kurama supposed that he was lucky for the notice, ever since Koenma had the 'breakthrough' idea of using the phone system to communicate with each other -rather than those ridiculous purple compacts- it had been easier to talk to one another and receive missions (at least outside of the Makai). No doubt Botan was now contacting the others, though she would have no luck with Hiei, who had incinerated his mobile phone the first time it rang. However, not taking Hiei into account, they now had two and a half days to inform their loved ones that they were leaving.

Kurama had until the 3rd to break the news to his mother.

The plant wielder swept a few locks of long red hair away his surprisingly feminine face, revealing finely arched eyebrows and high cheekbones. Yes, he would have more time to plan this way.

"Shuichi?" Called his mother, Shiori from the kitchen. "Who was that on the phone?"

The once reincarnated fox demon thief closed his brilliant green eyes in a wince. _'No, perhaps it would be prudent to get more information first, before telling Mother.'_

"It was Kaito-san, he requested I join him for a study session at the library; there is a test next week we should revise for." It was strange how easily the lie slipped off Kurama's honeyed tongue; he disgusted even himself sometimes. _'Still, this path is the more reasonable course of action- the truth would only break her…'_

"Well you have fun Shuichi, and get something to eat while you're out." The smiling dark haired woman said as she moved into the hallway, drying her sudsy hands with a dishcloth. "I'll go get my purse so you have money for lunch."

Kurama blushed with warm embarrassment, "that's alright Mother, I have my own money, you don't need to give me any."

Shiori pursed her lips together in mock sternness, "well alright, but don't be back too late." She said, waving the damp dishcloth in a would-be threatening manner at her teenage son. Kurama smiled wirily in response.

"Yes Mother, I'll be back by eight."

'Shuichi' paused only to grab his bag from upstairs (to make his ploy believable) and left as quickly as possible out the front door, bidding his human mother a swift farewell.

He would get answers, even if he had to lower himself to procure them.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Rekai had never been quiet, serene or peaceful, unlike most mortals imagine the place of their afterlife; in fact, the lavish palace -surrounded by pale windblown grassland- was lucky to be considered non chaotic or even borderline sane.

And that was on a good day.

Koenma, the junior ruler of this madhouse, was used to the stressful ambiance of this hellish (no pun intended) regime. The position had after all been inflicted on the seven hundred year old toddler, by no other than his own slave-driving, tight fisted father.

This particular week had been an absolute nightmare so far, but when an ogre spilt coffee on a stack of finished paper work that Koenma had just finished reading, signing and stamping he knew it was going to be a **long** day. Further tantrum inducing incidents included: a large flu epidemic (which confined a large number of office working ogres and Jorge -the prince's personal assistant and the only _oni _who seemed to get anything right- to bed), one of the newly recruited ferrygirls managed to fly into a tree and snap her oar in half- how **that** had happened when the stupid ditz was incorporeal no one would ever know. And last but not least there was a 'newly deceased' from England, who had not only evaded all the **competent **ferrygirls but was now no longer showed up on Rekai's radar.

It was like the Voldemort escapade all over again.

Furthermore, to add to Koenma's list of distress issues the 'Great Psychic Genkai' had called Botan when he was receiving her daily report. She had had the gall to ignore his presence when his top reaper informed the woman that he was in the room, her only response to that was an order- an order, to him!

Like there was going to be anything wrong with the Makai barrier of all things, the very possibility was impossible to even conceive (Koenma was more worried about the authoress' blatant show of favouritism- how come HE didn't get capitalisation and quotation marks; he didn't even have a title and was yet to receive any description other than: 'the seven hundred old toddler').

Koenma narrowed his amber eyes and pouted behind his powder blue pacifier, his pride was wounded and with Botan gone to do her Grim Reaper duty there was no one to make Koenma check his screen. He hoped that she was tracking down the Rekai escapee before his father got wind of the situation, Koenma did not want to be here if that happened…

The Godling pulled out his golden pocket watch and flipped it open to reveal that it was 4:22; time for a long due break, despite all that had been going on. Maybe, if Koenma was lucky, he would be able to have a light snack and watch an episode of _'Sailor Moon' _before more paperwork arrived.

He would follow up Genkai's suggestion in the morning.

Maybe.

**TBC **

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Translations: **

_Hiragana-_The most simplistic form of written Japanese, discluding _Katacana _which uses roman characters.

_Ki- _Energy.

_Gi- _Robe, though technically it can mean almost any type of clothing.

_Moshi moshi-_ Hello, only this greeting is only said on the phone.

_Oni- _Ogre.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Mikutalla: **Thank you, I'll try and make the next chapter even better!**  
**

**Blackrose Kitsune:** Authors really need more reviewers like you, sorry that I couldn't start this chapter where the prologue left off, I thought about it but I really needed to fill in some blanks, the story will get back to Harry again soon, I promise.**  
**

**kit-kit: **Thank you, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Paksennarion: **You're going to have to wait and see, there are other people in YYH with brown eyes, I can think of 3 major characters...

A/N: I will get the next chapter written and put up as soon as I can but please take into account that other people expect me to have a life and go to school...pity. I do **have **a bit written up which I was going to add on to the end but decided against it, it would spoil the surprise...

Oh, and remember to **review**, the more people comment, the more I'll write.

21st of October, 2005.


End file.
